


First Date Nerves

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [14]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: In response to a Tumblr prompt: first date nerves 🖤Originally posted to Tumblr February 2019
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Flashes of Rhink [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433353
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	First Date Nerves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhinkipoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/gifts).



> In response to a Tumblr prompt: first date nerves 🖤
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr February 2019

Back in high school, and even in college, whenever Link had needed a boost of confidence, he’d always leaned on Rhett. 

He just wasn’t sure that was an option anymore.

Not since Rhett had confessed his feelings as… 

more than platonic. 

Link had never imagined a time when he wouldn’t be able to turn to Rhett for dating advice. But seemed kind of awkward now, all things considered. 

_ Fuck it _ , he thought, and dialed the familiar number. He stopped holding his breath only when Rhett answered.

You had to breathe in order to speak. 

“I hope this isn’t weird, I just don’t really have anyone else to call.”

“You know you can always call me. What’s up?”

“Well,” Link swallowed hard. “I have a… date tonight.”

There was a conspicuous pause. 

“That so?”

“I’m just a little nervous.”

“Just be yourself, man. Put your best foot forward and all that.”

“I think they’ll notice if I’m trying too hard.”

“Trying how?”

“To be funny.”

“You  _ are _ funny.”

“To make sure I look good.”

“You  _ are _ good looking.”

“I picked out a shirt to make my eyes stand out, but what if they’re immune to stuff like that by now?”

“I don’t think there’s a thing about you that’s that easy to get over.”

Link took a deep breath. “Thanks, Rhett. I do feel better. Still nervous. But I think I’m ready for this.”

Link could practically hear Rhett’s warm smile through the phone.

“Me, too. I’ll see you in 20 minutes, bo.”


End file.
